


The TALK

by LoverBoy97



Series: The Story of ZUDE [3]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M, ZUDE - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverBoy97/pseuds/LoverBoy97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Zero and Jude deal with the press, Jude and Zero are now at Jude's apartment...They will finally have a 'Talk' like normal people...Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The TALK

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sequel!!! Enjoy!! As said before, these were written way before Season 3...

The TALK 

 

Jude's POV 

Its been hours since all the events took place, but now I'm in my safe place, my home, and well Zero. Wait sorry, I mean Gideon. That still sounds weird, and I also still cannot believe what he did after the game. We for sure need to talk. I walk back to the living room.

"So what do you want to do? Do you want to talk or go to bed, its been a long day and you look like you need the rest."

"Uh? Oh yeah, we can talk now. By the way how was your shower?"

"The shower was good." I walk towards the couch and sit next to him. "So where do you want to start?"

"First, can I know why my jersey is not on top of the fireplace anymore, sorry but it felt like the obvious question to ask."

I look him in the eyes and smile. "Don't apologize, never apologize, well unless you need to. To answer your question. Well there was this Guy, he's kind of famous, flirtatious and really hot. But the thing is, he broke my heart, Oh wait I forgot to mention that he's also an amazing basketball player. So anyways, after he told me he didn't do 'Relationships', I couldn't handle looking at him or his jersey all the time, especially after spending the say with him... Oh wait did I also forget to tell you that I happen to be his agent, yeah well its kind of complicated." I look at him again and now he's the one smiling. I smile back then continue. "So when I was cleaning about three months ago, as said I couldn't handle it so I took it down. But hey don't you worry after what he did today, that thing is going up and hopefully never coming down." I know that sounds sappy, again we're doing the eye thing. So we look at each other and smile.

All he reply's with is, "Hopefully."

 

Several minutes later. 

 

We stay in silence and he stares for about what felt like 5 minutes, then he does that thing with his eyes. That thing that I could Kill for, well figuratively speaking. You know that scheming look and then he says. "So...How was your date with, what's his name? Luka? Lucas?" 

"Really? You want to go there?"

"What can I say. I'm curious."

"Okay, well for your information I only went to the date because I wanted him off my back."

"Well that's a relief."

"Yeah it is, just to let you know although the restaurant looked good, because of Lucas being a douche, even a fake date was ruined. He is so disrespectful, its inhumanly possible. Like seriously he screamed at the waiter like he owned him, no one should ever have that power. You know what? He reminded me so much of Oscar. That's one of the main reasons, that I got up and left. I usually would never do---"

He jumps Up and places his hands on my shoulders, like telling to stop or surrendering. "Wait, wait first breathe, in and out in and out. Second, you did what?" He starts laughing. "Wow, if you look at him you would never notice, although I didn't like him from the start. Is he really that disrespectful though?" He asks, he looks amused with all this. That's when he sits back with a smirk on his face, he looks really relaxed.

"Uh yeah...In all seriousness though, not for a second did I feel like I could end up with him. In fact all I could think about was you."

"Really?" He says surprisingly.

"Really."

"What do you mean?"

"All I could think about was that it could've been us or something along the lines of 'Zero would never be this much of a D-Bag, or other things."

"Well, I am honored. For the fact that I was in your thoughts for the whole date." Since we're sitting on the couch, he slowly slides his right arm and let's it fall on my shoulders.

I look at him and smile, "Well what else do you want to talk about?"

"All I wanted to know it's why you went on that date and now I know, so its your turn. What do you want to know?"

"Well, I want to know two things... What made you do it and why would you take the risk of ruining your career?"

"Okay, easy. For the first one, I saw how much Lucas wanted you and I couldn't take it, plus I heard about that date and I flipped. I told him to stay away but he didn't listen. Another thing that made me do it was a certain stepmother that told me if I didn't do anything now then I might lose that only thing that was somewhat true about me and for me. For the second one, well I know the risks but I did read that there are other sports personalities that have come out. How does me playing for the Devils make me different. So yeah, plus from the reaction of the press and me checking my social media webs, the reactions look positive. So I'm willing to walk through hell with it. Plus, I need to clean my name and reputation and if it means bringing out my true colors then why not. Also, Now whatever happens, I have you on my side and that more than enough."

"Ookay, well I didn't expect that but I like it. Plus, I've told you before, I was team Zero then and I'm team Zero now. Forever and always."

I check the time and damn, we've been talking for two hours and forty minutes. That's a lot, before I turn away from looking at him to get up. I hear a mumble, "Forever and always."

"Sorry what did you say?" Although I heard him clearly, I didn't want to push him, this is still new to both of us.

"What? Nothing." He smiles then looks at me. "Why'd you get up?"

"Um, getting a beer. Do you want one?"

"Sure."

I come back after 10 minutes, there was some dishes that were in the sink from this morning so I washed them, then when I came back with the bottles. I see him still sitting, Now he has his head laid back on the head cushion with his eyes closed. Could he be sleeping? He does look peaceful.

"Hey Zero? You asleep?"

He jumps up and his eyes swing open, "What? No I'm awake."

"Are you sure? You look pretty tired, I mean you had a game today. We should go to bed."

"Wait, can we at least finish the beers first, then can I ask you one last question, then we can go to sleep."

"Okay, fine, You can ask the question over drinking the beers, then we go to bed...Plus, I have a question for you to."

"Okay, deal."

"Well? What's your question?"

"Okay, well Lionel kind of hinted it, but is Lucas really leaving?"

"Yes, I complained about him so much that she finally realized I was right and he got another promotion , I think in Long Island or something like that. I can't complain anymore though, I mean he's across the country." After I say that I grin. 

He smiles to, he looks really happy, I'm glad that I may be part of the reason. I stare at him and smile to, I mean I'm really happy and in a way it is because of him. 

"Okay, now your turn."

"Well, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. But can I ask, why are you so closed off? Why do you use so many disguises? Why do you hide?"

"Ookay, well the thing is that... I've had a rough childhood, I was a foster child, hopping from one house or family to another. I had no relationships that were based on trust. That's why I don't trust people easily. That's why hiding is my best choice, but you changed that, you make me a better person. That's why I want you. You surprise me about myself, in fact I'm only my true self when I'm with you. But I'm willing to change that, I want people to know and like the real me, not some schmuck. Although, that schmuck might come out sometimes."

"Okay, I guess I can work with that."

"Oh and one more thing, stop calling me 'Zero'. I already told you my real name so call me 'Gideon' you know it's our little secret." He smiles again, then he winks at me. 

I smile back, then I lean in, I want to smother him right now. This day is officially the best day of my life, I never thought this day would come, I hope that this is a long term thing. Anyways, I lean in to kiss him and he kisses back. Its full of passion, care, respect, happiness, etc. He grabs the back of my head, I'm basically on top of him because I was sitting in front of him. 

I'm so into the kiss that, I don't even realize that my hand already found its way to his pants. I only realize it because a hand stops me from getting any further.

"This is taking a lit from me, but can we not. This time unlike last time, I want to take things slow. I don't want you or anyone to think that I'm only in it for sex. This time I want to show you the real me, I want you to know that I do in fact care about you a lot. Okay?"

"You got it, and I can't believe that you're the one to stop it. Progress, I like it and I'm really proud. One more thing though?"

"Shoot?"

"Can I still call you Boyfriend in public? And can we please go to bed?"

"Abso-Freaking-lutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Just to let you know, I wrote this one in Jude's POV, because the next one is in Zero's POV...Its the First Date!! 
> 
> Please, as always Share, comment, translate, kudos, hits, favorite, etc. Keep an eye out, there's more of where that came from ;)


End file.
